


Sólo dos semanas

by Yais



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, The Author Makes Sporadic Updates, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yais/pseuds/Yais
Summary: No era novedad que los inventos de Kowalski salieran mal, Skipper era prueba viviente de ello, y aunque al principio al capitán de los pingüinos sólo le ofendió ser convertido accidentalmente en un lémur, no tuvo que pasar más de un día en esa forma para descubrir el gran problema al que se enfrentaba.Ahora podía percibir el je ne sais quoi que el infame Rey Julien poseía y lo hacía tan atractivo para todos los de su especie.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo planeada que esta historia no sea larga, 5 capítulos máximo. Además, advierto que mis actualizaciones serán esporádicas, una disculpa de antemano. Gracias por abrir esta historia... y ahora a leer.

 

 

Skipper lanzó un gruñido y miró el archivero enorme donde almacenaba los reportes sobre los inventos fallidos de Kowalski. Los había clasificado de acuerdo a su peligrosidad y, si no hubiese sido por el escandaloso accidente de esa mañana, el gelatinoso monstruo Jiggles habría encabezado la lista de inventos desastrosos por años.

–Kowalski –dijo con una voz que pretendió ser calmada, pero que destilaba irritación, mientras apartaba la vista del archivero– tengo hambre.

El mencionado tardó en reaccionar, pues estaba ensimismado mirándolo, pero cuando lo hizo se rió nervioso. –Private y Rico no tardarán, ir y volver del almacén no debe ser complicado.

Skipper chocó la planta de su pie contra el piso del cuartel una y otra vez. Haciendo que ese largo minuto en silencio que se instaló entre ellos pareciera eterno. Entonces la escotilla de entrada al cuartel se abrió y por la escalera bajaron los otros dos soldados bajo su mando.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó –¿por qué tardaron tanto?

–Lo siento Skipper –contestó el menor. Junto con Rico cargaba entre las aletas una caja de madera rebosando con fruta. –Alice estaba vigilando el almacén y no sabíamos qué te podría gustar –dejaron la carga sobre la mesa al centro del cuartel.  

–Mmm –Skipper analizó el contenido de la caja con ojo crítico, después la olisqueó y al escuchar su estómago gruñir decidió tomar un mango. –Supongo que… ¿debo pelarlo o comerlo así? –miró a Kowalski buscando una respuesta, pero el científico se encogió de hombros, así que lanzó un suspiro y le dio una mordida a la fruta.

Private jugueteó las aletas sobando la izquierda contra la derecha mientras lo veía masticar –¿te gusta Skipper?

–No está mal –respondió. Después comió el resto del mango hasta que llegó a la semilla. Volvió a la caja e iba a seleccionar otro mango cuando vio una manzana –tal vez ahora pueda comerla –murmuró. Se llevó la fruta a la boca y la engulló con rapidez.

–Skipper –Kowalski hizo un ademán que le impidió hincar el diente a la siguiente fruta que sacó de la caja, un plátano. –Tal vez no sea buena idea que comas tanto. No he realizado todas las pruebas necesarias y aún no sabemos qué reacciones tendrá tu cuerpo…

Skipper lanzó un gruñido de exasperación, pero desechó la idea de seguir comiendo. Regresó el plátano a la caja con desgano. –Está bien. ¿Qué viene ahora?

–¡Ultrasonido! –respondió Kowalski más animado de lo que debería y a causa de eso recibió una mala mirada del capitán. –Eeh, voy a prepárarme. Acompáñame Rico –se llevó al mencionado a su laboratorio.

Skipper fue hasta su silla en el comedor para dejarse caer en ella.

–Estoy seguro que esto sólo será temporal –Private se acercó a él y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa –Kowalski va a encontrar una solución.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos e iba a volver a protestar, pero prefirió sonreírle de vuelta al pequeño para agradecerle que intentar animarlo. Deseaba que tuviera la razón.

–Skipper –Private titubeó al tiempo que se acercaba a él un poco más – ¿puedo tocar? –preguntó como si estuviera hipnotizado mientras lo señalaba.

El mayor dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y gruñó por lo que parecía la milésima vez en el día.

–Ahm –Private comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto– voy a ver cómo... cómo... qué hacen los chicos.

Skipper sabía que Kowalski no era el único excitado por su nuevo aspecto, Private y Rico también estaban fascinados, pero en un intento por no exaltarlo se habían contenido a hacer comentarios.

A decir verdad, si no fuera como una patada en el trasero, él también estaría encantado con la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer con su cuerpo “nuevo”.

Miró la parte de su anatomía que Private había señalado y no resistió la tentación de tocarla. Era una cola, cubierta de pelaje negro con vetas blancas; esponjada y larga. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras se acariciaba.

– _Si no fuera…_ – pensó – _si no fuera la cola de un lémur, no sería tan malo tenerla._

 

Esa mañana todo pasó muy rápido y, como siempre, los causantes del problema que ahora tenía entre las aletas – _manos_ – se corrigió mentalmente; fueron el científico loco de su equipo y la amenaza andante que se hacía llamar rey del zoológico, Julien.

Kowalski tenía trabajando todo el mes en un invento que les permitiera hacer misiones de espionaje de manera más eficaz y _supuestamente_ menos peligrosa.

Un spray camuflaje. Spraje. Aquel invento que consistía en ADN de camaleón y lavanda, les iba a otorgar la habilidad de mimetizarse durante un par de horas e ir en una misión para conseguir la información que requirieran sin que nadie pudiera verlos. Lo único que debían hacer era rociárselo encima y tomar ventaja de sus efectos.

Sin embargo Julien había entrado a su cuartel, directamente al laboratorio, demandando que el genio le fabricara una goma de mascar con sabor mango que durara todo el día y creó en el lugar un desastre que contaminó el trabajo de Kowalski.

Julien, con lo desarreglado que era, dejó su chicle masticado, sin sabor y cubierto de saliva, sobre la muestra del ADN de camaleón.

Sobraba decir que Kowalski no se dio cuenta de aquello y que cuando roció a Skipper con el spray boqueó sorprendido porque en lugar de que su capitán adquiriera las habilidades de un camaleón, lo que pasó fue que se convirtió en un lémur.

Lémur. Con cola y pulgares incluidos.

El pelaje sobre el resto del cuerpo de Skipper, salvo su rostro, era similar al de su cola: negro con pequeños mechones blancos en el pecho. Su boca estaba cubierta por pelaje amarillo oscuro, casi café.

Skipper volvió a observar su cola. Era grande, con cabellos mucho más largos y tupidos que los de Julien. Quería moverla de un lado a otro sin parar y después de un rato no aguantó la tentación y lo hizo.

–¿Skipper? –Kowalski regresó a la cocina y lo miró de manera extraña pues lo descubrió balanceándose de un lado a otro.

–¿Qué? –el líder dejó de moverse y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en pose defensiva.

–Na-da –Kowalski negó con la cabeza y las aletas, antes de aclararse la garganta –estamos listos para los análisis.

 

Ser el conejillo de indias de Kowalski no era placentero. Skipper no era un ser paciente y, por una extraña razón, sentía que quería saltar de un lado a otro. Tenía demasiada energía acumulada a pesar de lo poco que había comido y necesitaba quemarla de alguna manera.

El problema era que el cuartel le parecía muy pequeño y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía salir de él. En primer lugar porque Kowalski quería mantenerlo vigilado, para asistirlo en el caso de que sufriera algún efecto secundario; y, en segundo lugar, porque Skipper no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera con ese absurdo y vergonzoso aspecto.

Para su desgracia el científico concluyó que permanecería con aquel aspecto dos semanas. Ese era el tiempo que tomaría en estar listo el antídoto.

 

Cuando llegó la noche y el resto de sus compañeros roncaban sobre sus camas como si el mundo no les preocupara en absoluto, Skipper estaba recostado mirando al techo y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pensando en todo y nada. Desde lo incómoda que resultaba su cama ahora que su cuerpo era más grande, hasta preguntarse por primera vez en la vida si los lémures eran mamíferos nocturnos.

Si era así, eso explicaba por qué Ring tail, Maurice y Sad eyes siempre hacían desastres durante la noche y por qué él sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Quería armar una revolución contra la versión más actual de los hippies, los dichosos hipsters; ir tras Hans o darle su merecido de una vez por todas a Blowhole. Necesitaba hacer algo para quemar toda la energía acumulada.

De pronto, como ocurría todos los domingos a la media noche, su vecino prendió su infernal reproductor de casetes y subiendo la música lo más alto posible, con los tonos graves al máximo, comenzó la fiesta.

No era sorpresa que hiciera aquello. En una de sus tantas juntas de zoológico, y largas discusiones entre ambos, se le permitió al escandaloso rey de los lémures organizar una fiesta a media noche cada domingo a cambio de que los dejara descansar el resto de los días y jamás asaltara ningún hábitat alegando que los espíritus del cielo se lo habían comandado.

Eligieron los domingos por la noche porque al día siguiente el zoológico estaría parcialmente vacío, como cada Funday.

Skipper se acurrucó y utilizó la almohada para cubrirse los oídos. Había olvidado llevar las orejeras a la cama y ahora, cuando por fin pudo encontrar una pose no tan incómoda para dormir, no quería ir a buscarlos.

Cuando se rindió y decidió a pararse, en lugar de buscar las orejeras, se paró frente a las escaleras que daban a la salida del cuartel. Las miró un largo minuto y tomó una decisión basada en sus instintos primarios.

No tenía sueño y aunque cada parte racional de su cerebro gritaba que volviera a la cama, su cuerpo le pedía que saliera a balancearse en algún árbol. Claro, iba a evitar el hábitat de los lémures. Sin importar que la música lo estuviera invitando a acercarse, era el último lugar al que iría.

Miró a sus tres compañeros de equipo, quienes aún dormían ajenos a la música y a sus movimientos, y después trepó las escaleras dando varios saltos antes de levantar la trampilla y salir del cuartel lo más rápido posible.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó una eternidad tener listo el capítulo ヾ(￣0￣ )ノ, pero lo logré. ¡Gracias por pasarse por aquí!  
> Julien es como lo más hermosamente genial del planeta ( ＾◡＾).

 

Skipper intentó dar un largo salto desde la isla en su hábitat hasta la valla, tal y como veía a los lémures hacer una y otra vez, pero perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae al agua.

No era muy complicado mover sus piernas y brazos, de hecho sus dedos y uñas parecían ser muy útiles, pero la cola jugaba un papel muy importante en su equilibrio y aún no sabía cómo moverla correctamente.

Ayudándose de las sombras para no ser visto llegó hasta una banca y se escondió debajo de ella. Desde ahí podía ver su hábitat y el de sus vecinos, donde Julien gesticulaba molesto a Mort mientras Maurice intentaba calmarlos.

Skipper sacudió la cabeza y por instinto se tiró al suelo para deslizarse sobre su estómago hacia la puerta del zoológico, pero solo logró darse un golpe.

Maldijo entre dientes y, con dificultad para respirar, no tuvo otra opción más que seguir caminando ayudándose de las sombras para no ser visto. Afortunadamente el sistema de seguridad no estaba activado así que salió por el agujero detrás del póster de la entrada al zoológico sin problemas.

 

–Es hora de poner este cuerpo a prueba –dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos y miraba uno de los árboles más altos del parque. Si el incompetente de Ring Tail era capaz de trepar un árbol en cinco segundos, él lo haría en menos tiempo.

Pero, en el primer intento lo único que logró fue darse en la cara y rasparse la palma de las manos; en el segundo subió un metro antes de resbalar y lacerarse la panza; y en el tercero cayó de espaldas llevándose un pedazo de corteza entre los dedos.

–Esto no puede estar pa-san-do –Skipper hizo una pequeña pausa entre cada palabra y las últimas sílabas para golpear el árbol como si tuviera la culpa de su incapacidad para trepar. –No puedo creer que esta forma sea tan inútil. Sabía que… –miró su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y jaló los pelos de su brazo con enfado hasta arrancarse un par de cabellos. –¡Esto no va a funcionar! ¡No puedo permanecer así dos semanas!

Estaba teniendo otro ataque de paranoia y necesitaba a Kowalski ahí para gritarle. Tal vez también necesitaba a Private para que lo ayudara a calmarse.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿qué pasaría si los extraterrestres invadían la tierra? o ¿qué haría si los habitantes de la Atlántida se cansaban de vivir bajo el agua y reclamaban su derecho para vivir en la superficie?_ Sin su cuerpo real, sería un estorbo para la misión. Ahora no podía hacer nada. _¡Si hasta trepar un árbol parecía una tarea imposible!_

–Piensa –se dijo mientras analizaba el tronco e intentaba controlar su respiración.

Los lémures utilizaban tanto las piernas como los brazos para trepar, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. Pero, tal vez, _¿debía balancearla cola de un lado a otro?, ¿aplicar un poco más de fuerza en las patas traseras?, ¿zigzaguear mientras subía?_

Estaba tan concentrado y frustrado por lo que no era capaz de hacer, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercó a él hasta que lo tuvo a diez centímetros a su derecha.

–¿Quién eres?

Skipper dio un salto y se puso a la defensiva. Pegó la espalda al tronco y alzó los brazos, dispuesto a darle un golpe al intruso, antes de enfocar la vista y darse cuenta de que quién le habló fue Mort y que, detrás del lémur, Julien y su consejero real lo miraban con curiosidad absoluta.

–Ah… –se quedó sin palabras. Tal vez debía huir.

–¿Quién eres? – repitió el pequeño Mort y dio dos pasos hacia él.

–Aléjate –advirtió Skipper. Asustado y buscando una forma de huir.

Sabía que los tres lémures no representaban un peligro, pero su mente paranoica seguía en alerta, así que comenzó a crear escenarios en los que todos los animales del zoológico se reían de él y desestimaban sus capacidades ahora que era un lémur. Después, imaginó a Hans aprovechando su debilidad para capturar a sus soldados y terminar con él de una vez por todas.

–Su majestad no –escuchó la voz de Maurice a lo lejos. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que ahora era el rey de los lémures quien estaba a centímetros de él.

–¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Julien le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza y Skipper respondió con un manotazo. –¡Hey! No toques ¿cómo te atreves a darle un golpe a la mano real? –el rey estaba airado.

–¡Rey Julien! –Mort exclamó preocupado antes de mirar a Skipper como si fuera la peor amenaza de la tierra. –¡Nadie lastima a mi Rey Julien! –y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Skipper.

–¡Wow! ¡aahh! ¿Qué haces? –sorpresivamente, a Skipper le costó un poco controlar a la pequeña bola de pelo, pero terminó por tomarlo de la base de la cola y suspenderlo en el aire, lo más lejos que pudo de su cuerpo.

–¡Vamos Mort! Dale su merecido –Julien apoyó el ataque de su subordinado oculto detrás de Maurice y en respuesta Mort se zarandeó en el agarre de Skipper mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire con la esperanza de liberarse.

El capitán esperaba a que el pequeño se calmara para soltarlo, pero Mort le mordió la mano y no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir. –¡Ah! –Skipper se quejó al tiempo que el lémur caía de cabeza al suelo haciendo un ruido hueco.

Esos lémures lo estaban sacando de sus casillas.

 

Maurice amonestó al más pequeño y le dedicó una mala mirada a Julien para que se callara y dejara de esconderse atrás de él.

–Lo sentimos –el aye aye se dirigió a Skipper con las dos manos al aire para dar a entender que se acercaba en son de paz. –Es obvio que no fuimos muy sutiles y te asustamos.

Skipper frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos –sólo me sorprendieron. Yo no me asusto.

Maurice ladeó ligeramente la cabeza –sí, bueno, nos disculpamos.

–¡Claro que no! –interrumpió Julien dando un paso frente a Maurice. –Exijo una compensación –miró a Skipper de arriba a abajo como si éste pudiera sacar algo de sus inexistentes bolsillos para resarcir la ofensa.

–Ni lo sueñes –Skipper contestó sin mirarlo. Encontraba más interesante analizar la herida que le infligió Mort.

–¿No sabes quién soy yo? –Julien intentó llamar su atención airado.

Skipper rodó los ojos y sacudió la mano como si el dolor fuera una sustancia pegajosa que pudiera desprender de sus dedos.

Después miró a Julien y se dio unos segundos para analizarlo de cerca desde su nuevo punto de vista. Ahora podía ver al rey directamente a los ojos. Esas enormes y curiosas pupilas marrón que delataban que Ring tail esperaba algo de él.

–No, y no me interesa –no pensaba decirle a los lémures quién era y que los conocía. Ni aunque fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Además, no existía una pregunta más burguesa y engreída que la que Julien le había hecho.

El monarca se puso lívido y miró a Maurice para que hiciera algo al respecto. Jamás. Nadie. Ningún lémur le debía faltar al respeto de esa manera.

–¡YO-oo!… Soy Maurice –volvió a interrumpir el aye aye. Julien se aclaró la garganta. – Y él es nuestro ilustre Rey Julien XIII, Rey de los lémures, Rey de Madagascar y del Zoológico de Nueva York.

–…y todos sus alrededores. – agregó Mort para darle a entender que estaban en los alrededores.

–Tu Rey – acotó Julien, por si aún no quedaba claro.

–Claro que no. Si no recibiste el memo, vivimos en una democracia y yo no respondo a ningún Rey.

Mort lanzó un quejido de indignación.

Por su parte, Julien abrió los ojos lo más grande que podía. Después caminó lento hacia él, pero no como si intentara amenazarlo, más bien, lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más curiosa del planeta y debiera acercase con cuidado. Lo escaneó y al final entrecerró los ojos. –Tú…e...

Skipper sintió que comenzaría a sudar frio. Ring Tail no lo intimidaba, lo que le aterraba era la idea de que pudiera reconocerlo. Y aunque era imposible que lo hiciera no podría arriesgarse, tendría que matarlo.

–Vamos, vamos, calma. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Maurice se interpuso entre ellos y le extendió la mano a Skipper.

El ex pingüino lo miró como si al estrechar su mano, fuera a sellar un contrato con el demonio. No sabía qué debía contestar. No pensó en crear una identidad secreta.

Puso a trabajar su cerebro lo más rápido que pudo. Repasó todos sus alias y al final contestó –S-steven.

–Mucho gusto Steven. –Maurice sonrió –¿Qué haces?, ¿estás perdido?, jamás te habíamos visto por aquí. Es un poco peligroso estar solo en el parque a estas horas.

–Me puedo cuidar solo –Skipper elevó ligeramente el rostro y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. –Sólo quería… trepar un poco –miró el árbol de reojo.

Julien se rió. –¿Llamas a eso trepar?

–¡Rey Julien! –Maurice lo amonestó. Mort acompañó la risa del rey con la suya.

Skipper se sonrojó y apretó los puños. –Si bueno, nunca había trepado un árbol.

Ante su declaración tanto Julien como Mort se callaron y Maurice lo miró con cierta preocupación. –¡Oh! –dijo levemente.

–Eso es muy triste –comentó Mort entre dientes.

–¿Dónde vives? –el aye aye intentó cambiar de tema.

Afortunadamente Skipper era un experto en ir de encubierto, así que no tardó en crear un perfil que cubriera su escaso conocimiento sobre cómo debía actuar un lémur. Supuso que si alegaba ser una especie criada en cautiverio como Marlene, un lémur de ciudad, que jamás había convivido con otros de su especie; entonces los lémures del zoológico justificarían su incapacidad para comportarse como un lémur normal.

–Vivo en los edificios de ahí – señaló a un punto no específico. –Los humanos y yo nos acabamos de mudar, nunca había visto un árbol tan alto así que bajé para mirarlo de cerca.

–¿De verdad? –Mort ya no parecía creer que era un peligro y lo miraba con entusiasmo –¿dónde naciste?, ¿de dónde vienes?

Skipper se rascó la nuca –pues, no lo sé. No suelo salir al exterior, esta fue una situación especial y… creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa –mientras más pronto se retirara de la escena, mucho mejor.

–¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Un momento! –Julien apartó a Maurice y se colocó frente a Skipper –¿Estás diciendo que nunca habías visto un árbol así de alto? ¡Este ni siquiera es alto! –Le pasó un brazo detrás de la espalda –y ahora que por fin estás afuera ¡quieres volver! ¡ESTAS LOCO! –lo apretó con más fuerza, tanta que sus mejillas se tocaron.

El capitán alcanzó a percibir el olor del acondicionador de coco que Julien utilizaba. –Tienes tantas cosas que ver, tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo. ¡Ven! Hay que comenzar el tour –lo jaló de la mano.

Skipper intentó liberarse del agarre del rey, pero Julien estaba tan entusiasmado que lo ignoró. Maurice sí notó su disgusto, pero como respuesta a su mirada de pánico se encogió de hombros. –Deja que te mostremos un poco de la hospitalidad de los lémures.

Mort aplaudió y dando saltitos fue detrás de ellos.

 

No le sorprendió que Julien creyera que el primer y más importante lugar que debía conocer era su hábitat. Aunque una vez ahí no le mostró qué era toda la basura que tenían, parecía creer que todo se explicaba por sí mismo, en su lugar alzó los brazos al aire mientras hablaba. –¡Bienvenido S-teve a nuestra gran fiesta de los domingos! ¡Mort!

–A la orden Rey Julien –Mort corrió hasta el estéreo al tiempo que de entre sus dedos sacaba una pequeña pieza de madera. Después abrió la sección de casetes y prácticamente se metió en ella. Segundos después la música volvió a escucharse en todo el hábitat de los lémures.

–Perfecto –Julien se paró en la improvisada pista de baile en la pequeña roca dentro de su hábitat. –Tres, dos, uno – contó y comenzó a bailar. Le hizo una señal a Skipper para que se le uniera.

Skipper se quedó estático unos segundos, después dio un paso hacia el rey, pero justo después negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás. Como si Julien, en vez de invitarlo, lo hubiera amenazado con alguna pistola.

Mort, por su parte, sí tomó la invitación de Julien. Claro, estaba a escasos centímetros del rey cuando éste lo pateó para que no se atreviera a invadir su espacio personal.

–¡Fuera Mort!

 

 

–¿Un batido de lichi? –Skipper no se dio cuenta de que llegó a la barra de bar en el hábitat hasta que vio a Maurice detrás de ella, llenando la licuadora de fruta y haciendo sus famosos batidos.

–Claro, gracias –contestó aún confundido. Después se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio un gran trago.

La bebida estaba deliciosa, pero no debía sorprenderle. Kowalski le dijo que ahora estaba genéticamente predispuesto a amar los sabores dulces de la fruta, aun así, se asombró con la deliciosa explosión de sabores en su lengua.

El líquido estaba endulzado de manera natural, era espeso y olía muy bien. Ahora entendía porque Julien hacía un drama descomunal cada vez que la licuadora se descomponía o Maurice se negaba a prepararle una de esas delicias. La sensación era muy similar a cuando comía arenque fresco.

Se tomó su tiempo para tomar el siguiente trago y mientras lo hacía vagó su mirada por todo el hábitat hasta que el rey estuvo en su campo de visión.

Julien seguía peleando con Mort para que no se le acercara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Skipper lo miraba le dio una patada al pequeño lémur, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo volando del hábitat, y comenzó a bailar. Feliz por tener a alguien nuevo a quien presumirle sus movimientos.

A Skipper siempre le había parecido que Ring Tail se movía con gracia y que el lémur era bastante consiente de sí mismo, lo que implicaba que siempre era capaz de encontrar el lugar donde la luz iluminara mejor sus poses. Aunque no era algo que fuera a admitir en voz alta.

Como pingüino, claro que era capaz de apreciar todo lo anterior, pero ahora, de cierta forma, los movimientos de Julien parecían mucho más estudiados, llamativos y perfectos.

El lémur estaba aprovechando las sombras para hacer la ilusión de que sus extremidades eran mucho más largas y su figura más esbelta. Estaba girando como una bailarina rusa.

–… ¿Steve?

Skipper estaba tan concentrado mirando a Julien que no alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que decía Maurice. –¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

–¿Que si te gustó?

–Eh –apretó el vaso –yo no... ¿a qué te refieres? –se sonrojó.

–El batido –Maurice señaló su vaso. –Estoy probando con lichis de diferente madurez, ¿qué opinas?

–Bueno, que-quedó bastante bien. –Le dio otro gran trago a su bebida para ahogar sus ideas.

Maurice sirvió otros tres vasos mientras tarareaba y se meneaba al ritmo de la música. –Entonces… –dijo a Skipper, quien había fallado en su intento de no volver a mirar a Julien. –¿Cómo son los humanos con los que viajas?

–Científicos – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en su conversación con Maurice.

–Y ¿solo eres tú?... el único lémur me refiero.

–Hmm –saboreó la bebida –sí… viajando solo, con los humanos… de un lugar a otro.

–Ya veo –Maurice levantó la vista, curioso por saber qué tenía a Skipper tan distraído y descubrió al rey. No tardó ni dos segundos mirándolo cuando frunció el entrecejo y salió de detrás de la barra para unirse a Julien.

–¿Qué haces?

–Dah ¡bailar Maurice! –le dio un golpe de cadera que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Maurice cayó al suelo y murmuró entre dientes, molesto. –Sabes que no debes… –pero cortó su discurso con un suspiro y al levantarse pareció ya no querer hablar al respecto.

 

Poco después Mort regresó de cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde había volado.

 

Los tres lémures bailaban, y Skipper se encontró bastante a gusto bebiendo su tercer vaso de batido como para notar que ya era hora de volver al cuartel.

Entre la explosión de sabores en su boca y la música que lo tenía moviendo el pie de forma inconsciente, lo estaba pasando muy bien.

–Entonces S-teeeve –Julien llegó a su lado y le arrebató el vaso del cual estaba tomando para olisquearlo antes de lanzarlo a un lado.

–¿Qu-qué haces?

–¿Qué te parece mi reino hasta ahora?

Skipper se llevó una mano a la nariz e inhaló hondo. Ese era su castigo por no retirarse antes. Ahora tendría que lidiar con Julien. –Está bien.

–Lo sé, ¡es perfecto! – el lémur de cola anillada omitió el tono cansino de su interlocutor. En lugar de sentirse ofendido tomó a Skipper de las manos y con un jalón lo hizo dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

–¡Hey, hey… espera! –Skipper intentó separarse del rey, pero terminó entre sus brazos.

–¿Quieres bailar? –Julien se inclinó sobre él y Skipper se alejó lo más que pudo.

–N-no –no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojó. Otra vez olía el acondicionador de su acompañante, pero ahora estaba mezclado con su aroma natural y era bastante atrayente. Como la jungla.

Además, teniendo su rostro de frente podía notar la simetría en sus facciones, sus largas pestañas y lo perfectamente proporcionadas que resultaban ser sus orejas.

Abrió la boca para respirar por ella, pues parecía que el aire que jalaba por su nariz no era suficiente. Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez, así que, en un intento por acabar con ese bochorno, hizo un amago por empujar al lémur.

Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito separándose, lo único que logró fue estremecerse porque la palma de sus manos hizo contacto con el sedoso pelaje del rey. Abrió la boca pero no salió ni una palabra de ella –ar..e…

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mh? –Julien le sonrió y eso fue más de lo que Skipper resistió. Utilizó su entrenamiento para dejar a Julien sentado en el suelo y corrió fuera del hábitat como si de una vacuna se tratase.

–¡Adiooos! – escuchó decir a Mort.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que publicar antes de que terminara el año. Gracias por leer y comentar.   
> Sean felices :D dulces corazones.

 

Skipper estaba en modo huida, pero seguía lo suficientemente alerta como para recordar que no debía ir directo a su cuartel hasta que los lémures lo perdieran de vista. Lamentablemente no pensó bien por qué camino debía irse y regresó a la base por uno de los túneles lleno de trampas explosivas.

Sobraba decir que seguía sin adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que casi pierde la vida en su intento por llegar al cuartel.

Se tiró en su cama con la cola chamuscada y lo suficientemente adolorido como para que no le importara despertar a los otros tres soldados con sus quejidos.

Si quería ver el lado positivo, esquivar lanzallamas, flechas venenosas y sierras eléctricas, fue un buen ejercicio y lo dejó muy cansado, por lo que se durmió sin pensar en demasía los motivos detrás del acoso de Ring Tail.

En cambio aceptó la primera explicación que se le vino a la mente: los lémures debían entablar relaciones mediante el contacto físico, así que ese acercamiento era algo natural. Además, ahora era un lémur, las reglas de cortesía inter especie no aplicaban. Eso, sin contar que Julien era dado a invadir el espacio personal de todos.

 

Recibió la mañana tumbado en su cama, con la almohada sobre el rostro.

–Skipper ¿estás bien? –Private le tocó el hombro y él respondió con un gruñido antes de quitarse la almohada de la cabeza.

Private lanzó un quejido de sorpresa al ver su pelo sucio y chamuscado.

–Wow Skipper ¿qué te pasó? –Kowalski se acercó para ver su estado y Rico, detrás de él, silbó.

–Entrenamiento nocturno –Skipper decidió que era momento de levantarse de la cama y apartó a sus amigos con un gesto de mano.

–¿En la chimenea de Alice? –Kowalski enarcó una ceja.

Decidió ignorar la pregunta y bostezó –¿qué hora es?, ¿por qué siguen aquí?

–Estábamos por ir a recibir a los visitantes, pero no despertabas.

–Y ¡trajimos el desayuno! – Private le señaló con entusiasmo un plato de fruta sobre la mesa.

–Gracias chicos.

–También aproveché para traer esto –Kowalski sacó de detrás de su espalda un DVD, era un documental sobre lémures. –A pesar de que los lémures viven en el hábitat de enfrente, en realidad no sabemos mucho de ellos o sus costumbres. Así que pensé que esto podría ayudarte.

Skipper miró el DVD con desdén y gruñó.

–Ayudarnos –se corrigió el científico. –Skipper, esto no es tan malo como parece. –Él siguió mirándolo mal y Kowalski se aclaró la garganta, incómodo. –Lo que quiero decir es… no sé qué intentaste hacer por la noche, pero tal vez debas probar con algo más acorde a tu nueva forma.

Skipper tomó el DVD con reticencia.

–Puedes mirarlo y nosotros nos encargaremos de distraer a Alice. Jamás se dará cuenta de que no estás ahí, así que... –se encogió de hombros para darle a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

 

 

De pronto escucharon unos golpes a la puerta del cuartel y los cuatro saltaron. –¡Emergencia!, chicos, tenemos una emergencia– escucharon a Marlene gritar desde afuera. –En el parque, alguien robó del nido de la señora Urraca y van a linchar a Archie.

Los tres pingüinos miraron a Skipper expectantes y el capitán terminó por lanzar un suspiro.

–Kowalski, ahora estás a cargo –le dijo resignado.

–Aye aye capitán –por respeto a Skipper el científico intentó no lucir tan feliz como se sentía, pero sus saltitos mientras subía las escaleras lo delataron.

 

 

Skipper trató de mantenerse sereno y darle una oportunidad al DVD de Kowalski, así que se sentó frente al televisor mientras masticaba un mango, pero antes de iniciar el vídeo, salió del cuartel por detrás del premio de Private.

Aunque siempre le perturbaba saber que sus soldados estaban en misión sin él, en otras circunstancias habría soportado unos minutos más antes de ir a espiarlos.

Aparentemente, ahora no solo le gustaban las cosas dulces, le llamaba la atención la música y sentía unas insanas ganas de salir por la noche; sino que también era un imprudente. Probablemente no tener sentido común venía con el paquete de ser lémur.

 

Cuando llegó a la zona del parque donde estaba el lago se escondió detrás de un árbol. Desde su ubicación podía ver a sus soldados y Marlen intentando calmar a la muchedumbre de animales mientras protegían a Archie.

Kowalski le estaba recitando al mapache los pros de confesar su crimen lo más rápido posible, mientras que Rico sostenía una granada a la altura de su rostro para incentivarlo y Private le rogaba a todos que mantuvieran la calma. Pronto encontrarían la joya perdida de la señora urraca.

–¡Regresaste! -la voz de Julien se escuchó a su espalda.

Skipper dio un salto y un grito nada digno.

–¿Siempre eres tan asustadizo, eh? – sonrió.

–No ¿Siempre tienes que aparecerte de repente? –le gruñó.

Julien se encogió de hombros y apartó a Skipper de su escondite para poder ver qué era lo que espiaba.

Skipper le dedicó una mirada ofendida y, al hacerlo, pudo ver que el rey llevaba en su brazo derecho una especie de brazalete con tres piedras color azul. Sólo fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos. _¿Cuándo un problema no tenía que ver con Julien?_

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalándole el brazalete.

–Pingüinos –respondió el rey con una sonrisa al ver como Kowalski se intentaba jalar los inexistentes cabellos porque no lograba sacarle una confesión a Archie.

–¿Pingüinos? –preguntó Skipper confundido antes de caer en cuenta de que Julien no le estaba prestando atención –¡No!

–Sí. Molestos y aburridos Pingüinos. No les gustan las fiestas, solo juegan a ser militares. Si me preguntas, no son buenos.

Skipper frunció el entrecejo. –No creo que alguien como tú esté calificado para saber si son buenos o no. –Le dedicó una mirada a la labor de sus soldados, en realidad no estaban haciendo un gran trabajo sin él, pero por ahora mantenían todo bajo control.

–¡Míralos! Luciéndose solo para recibir las ovaciones que le corresponden al Rey. –Julien por fin miró a Skipper y frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que ya no le prestaba atención. –Y ¡ahora también están quitándome tu atención! Ya basta de hablar de esos pájaros apestosos.–Jaló a Skipper de la mano para que lo encarara. –Si no lo haces dejarás de gustarme.

–¿Qué? …no. –No estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado correctamente y no quería saberlo. –Ese brazalete, se lo robaste a la Urraca.

Julien escondió su brazo y el brazalete detrás de su espalda. –No sé de qué hablas. Esto es mío.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos. –Ayer no lo traías puesto.

–Ayer no me apetecía. Hoy. Hoy es otro día –Julien elevó la barbilla.

Skipper exhaló exasperado –¿Por qué no vas y devuelves eso? Puedes decir que lo encontraste, a nadie le importará. –Intentó hacer un ademán para que se dirigiera hacia los soldados, pero se dio cuenta de que Julien aún no lo soltaba. Se jaloneó. –Suelta y ve antes de que este problema sea mayor.

–No, la pulsera brillante es mía –Julien arrugó la nariz y lo dejó ir con reticencia.

–No lo es, la robaste.

–Robar, no. El rey no puede robar. No puedo robar lo que es mío.

–Pero eso no te pertenece.

–Todo me pertenece. Soy el Rey.

–No, dámela yo la devolveré –Skipper jaló la joya, sacándola del brazo del otro lémur, pero no pudo arrebatarse pues Julien la atrapó en el último segundo entre sus dedos.

–No, suéltala.

Con el forcejeó la pulsera salió volando y ambos vieron, casi como si se tratara de cámara lenta, como golpeó a una paloma que volaba cerca.

–¡¿Qué? Waa! –la paloma se asustó tanto que sin pensar bateó las alas para arrojar la joya lo más lejos que pudo.

La pulsera alcanzó una altura considerable y cuando por fin comenzó a caer tanto Julien como Skipper la siguieron con la mirada.

–No, no, no… – Skipper entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar donde caería la pulsera, parecía que iría a parar fuera del parque, probablemente en la alcantarilla abierta a mitad de la calle. Si caía al drenaje, podían darla por perdida.

–¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Julien puso sus puños sobre su cadera y tomó la forma de un jarro. También intuyendo que pronto le dirían adiós a la pulsera.

Sin embargo, en lugar de caer a mitad de la calle, la pulsera rebotó en el pavimento de la banqueta. Ambos suspiraron y después se miraron. Como si pudieran leerle la mente al otro, corrieron para ser el primero en reclamarla.

A pesar de que Skipper reaccionó primero que el Rey y comenzó la carrera mucho antes, Julien lo adelantó sin problemas y le dedicó una sonrisa de burla al hacerlo.

El capitán gruñó y corrió a cuatro patas para dejar de preocuparse por el balance, sin embargo Julien hizo lo mismo y no pudo rebasarlo.

 

–¡La tengo! – Julien se detuvo frente al brazalete. Acababa de ponérselo de nuevo alrededor del brazo cuando Skipper chocó contra él. Una vez más, el ex-pingüino no pudo controlar su cuerpo para detenerse a tiempo.

–¡Augh! – rodó junto con el Rey por la banqueta hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle y, como si se tratase de bolas de golf, ambos cayeron por la alcantarilla abierta.

–¡Waaaaaahh! –se abrazaron por instinto, cayeron al suelo del drenaje con un ruido sordo y rodaron un par de metros.

Julien terminó sobre Skipper, pero en realidad fue el rey quien recibió el primer y mayor impactó. 

–Ah…– Julien se quejó.

–Ring tail, ¿estás bien? –Skipper intentó apartar al lémur, pero Julien aún lo tenía afianzado.

Cuando Skipper lo miró a los ojos se topó con que lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y suspicacia más que de dolor. Aunque aquellos sentimientos fueron fugaces porque un segundo después se volvió a quejar.

–Creo que no siento mí… nada –cerró los ojos y se desguanzó.

–Levántate –le ordenó, pero Julien descansó su cabeza entre el hueco que hacía su cuello y hombro. Skipper frunció el entrecejo y gruñó. Julien ahora lo estaba aplastando y aunque dudaba que el lémur en verdad se hubiera roto algo, no quería lastimarlo así que decidió esperar para que se levantara por sí solo.

Cerró los ojos. Él también estaba muy adolorido. Permanecieron un largo minuto así hasta que Skipper inhaló hondo y entonces por fin reparó en el aroma que lo envolvía y que hacía que el olor a drenaje se anulara por completo.

Ahora podía identificar perfectamente a Julien por su olor y su cerebro le hizo recordar la noche anterior y lo muy atraído que se sentía por el dueño de aquella esencia.

Notó su posición y por fin fue consciente de que podía sentir cada uno de los cabellos del lémur chocando contra los suyos, su calor y su peso sobre él. Sus pieles se rozaban y aquello le daba escalofríos y hormigueos por igual.

Se asustó al darse cuenta que algunas partes de su cuerpo se estaban calentando de más. Incluido su rostro, el cual también se coloreó por la vergüenza.

–Aléjate – desistió de su idea sobre no lastimar a Julien y usó sus patas y brazos para apartarlo.

Julien cayó a su lado, pero en lugar de quejarse o inmutarse por la latente vergüenza de Skipper se llevó las manos a la cabeza en búsqueda de su corona y lanzó un grito ahogado al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

–¡Quieres callarte! –Skipper lo amonestó sin mirarlo. Aún estaba avergonzado pero seguía siendo un soldado, así que se obligó a obviar sus sentimientos. Ese era el reino de las ratas y ninguno de los dos saldría vivo si llamaban la atención del Rey de esos animales de alcantarilla.

–¡Mi corona no está! –contestó Julien como si aquello fuera justificación razonable para hacer un escándalo.

Skipper gruñó y señaló unos metros a su derecha –ahí está–. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí de inmediato. –Vamos –caminó hacia la barandilla para salir.

Mientras Julien se quejaba porque una de las hojas en su preciada corona se había doblado, haciéndola inservible. Skipper frunció el entrecejo. No había escalera. No tenían manera de salir de aquel agujero más que trepando el muro.

 

Como pingüino, trepar nunca fue su fuerte, pero podía hacerlo. Ahora, siendo un lémur, ya sabía que era una tarea imposible. Si había tenido problemas subiendo por un árbol rugoso, no tenía oportunidad contra una pared cuyos tabiques, cubiertos de lama y lodo, tenían muy pocas grietas.

–¿Y bien? – Julien llegó a su lado preguntándose por qué Skipper seguía ahí.

–Tenemos que trepar.

–Iugh, no –se alejó de la pared –eso está pegajoso y lleno de… de cosas que no quiero nombrar–. Dicho eso, se sentó en el lugar menos sucio y comenzó a examinar los brillantes en la pulsera.

Skipper inhaló hondo y buscó otra forman de irse de ahí. Desafortunadamente habían caído en un túnel cuyas únicas salidas eran por donde habían llegado o un camino oscuro que, de acuerdo a la información que poseía, desembocaba directo en el nido de las ratas.

Miró el muro de nueva cuenta y pensó que podía hacerlo. Solo era cuestión de encontrar los espacios entre los tabiques donde sus patas cupieran y escalar. Sería sencillo. Por eso era el líder de su equipo, por eso era el mejor.

Saltó y escaló medio metro, pero como antes le ocurriera con el árbol. Se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué haces? –Julien lo miró perplejo.

–Tengo que salir de aquí –contestó enfadado. Ese muro no le iba a ganar. Volvió a intentar trepar, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados.

–Eso es asqueroso –Julien comentó porque Skipper tenía el pelo lleno de la lama verde.

–Cállate –gruñó.

–Eh, yo te recomendaría esperar un poco. –Julien miró con disgusto el muro, la idea de estar tan sucio como ahora estaba Skipper no le parecía atractiva en absoluto –Maurice y Mort pronto vendrán a buscar a su rey y si prometes no tocarme voy a permitir que vengas con nosotros.

–No lo entiendes, no se trata de esperar – Skipper cayó de nueva cuenta. Ahora había llegado un poco más arriba. –Sé que puedo hacer esto…

–¿Qué? ¿Caer? – se burló.

–¡No! –el rey estaba afectando su concentración, pues cuando lo intentó de nuevo no logró alcanzar ni el medio metro.

–Me das un poco de pena –declaró Julien –creo que puedo ayudarte –fue hacia donde estaba y le hizo un gesto para que no volviera a intentar subir – y cuando estés arriba deberás ir por una escalera para que yo, tú rey, no suba por ese muro todo sucio que solo deben tocar los plebeyos.

Skipper miró su pelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de barro. Quería decirle a Julien que no necesitaba su lástima ni ayuda y que con mucho gusto lo dejaría ahí en cuanto llegara a la superficie, pero su orgullo no solía afectar su inteligencia y si el lémur podía decirle qué estaba haciendo mal, no perdía nada escuchándolo.

–Bien. Dime cómo subir.

Julien se puso a analizar el muro. –Primero debes ir ahí –le señaló un pequeño agujero, luego ahí y cuando estés aquí –alzó los brazos y se paró sobre un pie antes de dar un pequeño salto –debes hacer así, hasta llegar ahí. Después impúlsate así –se agachó y usó sus patas traseras junto con su cola para dar una media vuelta –y cuando llegues, solo vas a tener que estirarte a la orilla y salir.

Skipper miró a Julien y trató de concentrarse en lo que le decía, pero parte de sí, aún recordaba su calor sobre él, así que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo. En especial porque cuando el rey saltaba y meneaba la cola, lo embobaba. –Emmm, bien.

Skipper se paró frente al muro. Consideró lo que Julien le mostró, pero hizo sus propios cálculos, creía que algunos de los movimientos que hizo con la cola y brazos eran solo sus gestos para lucirse, no acciones necesarias.

Gracias a las instrucciones trepó el primer metro sin problemas, pero cuando estaba por alcanzar el segundo se resbaló. Quedó colgando de una mano y entró en pánico.

Otra caída sería dolorosa, pero estaba a un metro de la salida y no se quería rendir. Lo iba a lograr. Balanceó la cola justo como vio a Julien hacerlo y volvió a una posición donde podía apoyar ambas patas.

Sonrió. Claro que él podía hacerlo.

Trepó con más calma los últimos centímetros y cuando estaba a nada de llegar a la salida se dio cuenta que la saliente donde debía apoyarse para tomar el último impulso estaba más llena de limo que el resto. De hecho la superficie tenía una consistencia aceitosa.

Se volvió a resbalar, pero esta vez le fue imposible sostenerse.

–¡Ah! –pero no cayó muchos centímetros pues, antes de darse cuenta, Julien estaba a su lado y lo sostuvo. Cuando enfocó al rey, se dio cuenta de que estaba afianzado a una de las salientes y lo miraba con una expresión preocupada –¿estás bien?

–Em, sí –Skipper se sonrojó, y para evitar que el otro se diera cuenta de aquello volvió a agarrarse del muro. Sin decir palabra continuaron subiendo hasta salir a la calle.

 

Una vez en el parque Julien comenzó a quejarse de que sus uñas y pelaje se habían ensuciado por su culpa, pero Skipper seguía sin tener valor para mirarlo.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Julien lo ayudó y él más que sentirse afectado por haber estado en esa posición, estaba deslumbrado.

Jamás había considerado que Julien fuera algo más que un bufón, pero si lo pensaba, el rey podía ser competente cuando quería. Ya se había enfrentado a él cuando pelearon por las baterías, a Kowalski en aquel incidente con el stop-watch y a Hans. Incluso engañó a Blowhole. Si no fuera por su actitud poco cooperativa y comentarios fuera de lugar, podría... podría… _¿Qué? ¿Respetarlo?_

Se tensó justo cuando sintió que Julien se paró a un lado de él y por un fugaz momento pensó que “respetarlo” no era la palabra que antes estaba buscando.

Conocía lo suficiente al rey como para intuir que lo estaba mirando como si esperara que le dijera algo, así que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablar –Gracias –dijo entre dientes. A pesar de todo, una parte de él aún se sentía inconforme por haber sido ayudado por nada más y nada menos que por Julien.

–Eres un poco torpe –declaró el rey. No con burla sino como una verdad que debían atender.

–No… –se ofendió e iba a comenzar a alegar pero terminó por darle la razón. –Solo no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

–Puedo ayudarte. –Skipper entrecerró los ojos. Julien nunca le ofrecía ayuda a nadie y si lo hacía era porque buscaba un beneficio. –Mañana Maurice te enseñará a saltar apropiadamente. Como mi súbdito, tú debes salvarme la vida a mí, no a la inversa.

Skipper entornó los ojos –No soy tu súbdito, y no iba a morir.

–Ah-ah – Julien lo cortó con un gesto de dedo y le tocó los labios para callarlo. Skipper sintió un choque eléctrico y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, no sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible. –No tienes que agradecerme tanto –Julien sonrió ante su reacción pero no comentó nada al respecto. –Así es como soy amable y bondadoso con todos mis súbditos.

–No me digas –comentó con ironía y ocultó su rostro para que no notara su azoro.

–Ahora toma – el rey lo obligó a tomar la pulsera entre sus manos –espero que no vuelvas a tomar cosas que no son tuyas.

–¿Qué? –Skipper boqueó – ¡todo esto pasó por tú cul...

Pero Julien lo ignoró, en cambio le volvió a tocar los labios para que no protestara y esta vez, se tomó el tiempo para acariciarlo.

–Nos vemos mañana –dicho eso movió su cola en un gesto de invitación y con movimientos gráciles se alejó.

Julien siempre se movía así, pero apenas ahora Skipper lo notaba. Siguió el vaivén de su andar con un gesto bobo y asintió lentamente. –Hasta mañana –dijo y tan pronto las palabras brotaron de su boca se volvió a sonrojar y negó con la cabeza.

Después, él también se giró y fue hacía el nido de la urraca. Debía devolver la pulsera discretamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pregunten cómo es que una urraca utiliza una pulsera XD


End file.
